Return to the Spirit World
by WindsofDreams101
Summary: Story better than summary  This is a story about Chihiro 8 yrs after returning. It is a adventure romance about Chihiro, Haku, and their friends at the bathhouse. It is about an adventure Chihiro goes on! Please review, this is my first fanfic!
1. The Gateway

Spirited Away

"Almost there, almost there," Chihiro muttered to herself.

She was in the Yutoshi Forest climbing her tallest tree yet. Chihiro had been at it for 5 hours going up up and up. It was her hobby, her life. spending hours out here in the woods. It was the only place left that she felt truly accepted anymore. After going to the spirit world, she never fit in again. No believed her, she was marked loner with no one to talk to. It had been 8 years since her return from the spirit world. Since that unbelievable adventure, she had never been the same. She had sat in woods day after after day. Talking to the animals and trees. She became in tune with nature. Out in the woods she had cried her heart out. Her favorite place was her thinking rock. It was a giant rock with a tiny cave in it. The cave had a rock in it. It was her thinking rock. For hours she would just sit there and think it herself. The cave had become her home, she did her school work, she read, she even stocked it up with snacks and coke. Her forest companion was a tiny chipmunk that lived in the cave. She named him Bud, and fed and played with him. The forest, the cave, the thinking rock, and Bud, her home away from home. Not that her house really felt like home any more. She had been drifting away from her parents for ages. She was off to college next year. After the spirit world, she was never able to reconnect with her own. She was there, but not in the moment, never truly herself, just a shadow of the girl she once was. She was with her own world yet a part. Since making her unbelievable friends at the bathhouse, she had never been able to gain a true friend again. Sure there were those girls in school who she said hi to everyday. Yeah, those to boy twins next door she sometimes kicked a ball around with. She knew her true friends weren't here, they were 'there'. They were Kamiji; her spidery grandfather, Lin; her bossy big sis, Boh; her ginormous little brother, No face; her friend with a mask, Zeniba; her magical Granny, and… Haku. Urghhh! Haku made her so angry, she wanted to tear herself a part! He had promised they'd see each other again! He had promised her! What kind of promise does he make! Thinking about Haku, caused her to begin an internal battle. Part of her was mad, upset, and wanted to cry. The other just longed to see him again no matter when. He was one of the main reasons she wanted to go back to the spirit. He was the real purpose she remained separate from her own life. She wanted to see him again so badly. She wanted him keep his promise! She wanted to go back and stay for good!

It was dark out; Chihiro finally reached the top of the tree. _Good now I can focus on getting my studying for my exams tomorrow_ she thought. She scampered back down the tree picked up her bag and began to jog back home.

(Just walking in the door)

"How was your day, Chihiro?" my mom asked.

"Fine," Chihiro answered. "What's for dinner?"

"Chicken pot pie."

"Ok, I'll be in my room."

Chihiro entered her room. Her place of rest and solitude.

It was decorated with a watery blue dragon dancing across the walls. And pictures of all of her friends from the spirit world.

She dropped her bag and slid off he shoes. She undressed and put on some comfy clothes and her running shoes. Every night after dinner she went for a 'run'. Or at least her parents thought she did. She did run but not for the exercise. Each day around 8 o' clock she would run to the place where she had once entered the spirit. Each time she would try to enter and fail. But for minute after minute she would try and try again to enter the world.

Today was no different. After dinner with her parents Chihiro went for her run. During her 'run' she went to the gateway. But today something was different.

There was a soft drumming noise coming from the other side. Chihiro had never heard it make that sound from beyond the gate before. She crept towards the gate. Nervous, anxious, scared, wanting, all at once. She touched it and then was sucked in. The wind picked up, leaves rattled, her long chocolate locks were whipped behind her, and with a flash of light she was in.

"Uff," Chihiro said as she landed in the grass on the other side of the gateway. She could not believe that had just happened. She had been waiting for years for something like this to happen. How many days had she just stood outside there waiting! How many days did she wish she could return! Well, it doesn't matter she was there now.

Taking in the world. Savoring everything she felt from. From the grass tickling her knees, to the bright lights of the spirit boats coming to the bathhouse, to the sound of laughter surrounding her.

The wind picked up again. Worried, Chihiro tried to stand but she couldn't. frightened she looked around to see where the wind had come from. And she was him. Miles above her in the sky was a white and blue majestic dragon.


	2. Back

Chihiro stared in awe of the dragon. He was not at all what she remembered. He was muscled, graceful and elegant, and yet at the same time dangerous and deadly. His scales gleamed in the moon light. Catching specks of rainbows.

Once over the shock of seeing Haku, Chihiro, now more motivated, turned her attention to her problem at hand. She tried again to raise herself from the grass but failed. She felt a panic attack coming. She knew what happened if she didn't eat spirit food fast, she'd disappear.

Now beginning to hyperventilate, Chihiro furiously tried again and again to stand failing each time. She was now really frightened. She tried calling out for help, but found her lips could not move. She began to frantically wave her arms only to realize they were pinned to her sides. And to top it all off she was beginning to disappear.

_Oh, no, oh, no_ she thought. This is not how it was supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to DIE before she even saw anyone!

Just before going into an all-out stage of fright, Chihiro heard a squeak sqeak. And felt something scampered up her legs and into her lap. It was Bud. He must have fallowed her here. Great she thought, not only did she have to save herself but Bud too.

Then as if Bud could understand, he quickly crept out of sight and returned with several nuts. He crawled up her neck and somehow forced one of the nuts in between her lips forcing her to swallow.

The second she swallowed, she let a loud gasp, and fell onto the ground. Bud started wronging around frantically in circles, losing all sense of what he could do. Chihiro slowly sat up and scooped up her little savior in her arms and cooed at.

"Thanks, Bud. I can't believe you followed me, but glad you did. If you hadn't I would be dead," Chihiro said. Then she sighed, stood up, and placed Bud on her shoulder.

Now that she was stable she would have to figure her way to the bathhouse.

Rethinking her steps from 8 years ago, Chihiro slowly was able to make her way to the bathhouse bridge.

When there she and Bud hid behind a bush. To get across the bridge she'd need to hold her breath for about ¼ of a mile. No way was that going to happen! Her other option was to climb under the bridge and cross that way. Right now even though there was the danger of falling into the water, going under instead of above was sounding like a good option.

Chihiro and Bud slowly and quietly made their way down to the rocky land area underneath the beginning of the bridge.

After analyzing the entire thing Chihiro decided to take off her shoes and socks to get a better grip on the metal and wooden ledges. She found some vines and attached Bud to her so he wouldn't fall off when they went upside down.

As she began to climb across the first few ledges, the danger became more real, but so did the feeling that she would finally be able to see all of her friends again

_Half way, there just a little more to go_, Chihiro thought to herself. Feeling slightly more confident that she had made it this far, Chihiro began to speed up, becoming a bit more reckless in her eagerness to see all of her friends.

Suddenly she felt Bud slip from her pocket and begin to fall to the rushing waters below. In her effort to save she lost her grip and fell into the death falls below.

…

The moment she hit the water Chihiro began to fight it. She grabbed hold of Bud. And kicked her hardest to reach the top of the water. Her lungs screamed, and her heart beat its fastest. Finally Chihiro was able to penetrate through the wall of waves that had been pushing her down.

She gasped as she hit the surface and took in one spluttering sharp breath. She was relieved she and Bud had survived but knew the battle was not over yet. Chihiro struggled against the current. Fighting and not giving in Chihiro pushed herself harder than she ever had before.

Then Chihiro realized a new danger. She was heading for a set of jagged, spiked, black rocks. Without time to react, Chihiro was thrust at high speeds into the rocks.

SLAM

Chihiro was propelled towards the rocks and hit them with great force. She was scratched and battered. Chihiro felt like she had been hit by a bullet train, submerged in acid, and trampled by cattle.

Her body screamed with pain but she kept fighting. Finally, the water brought to a calmer spot and she was able to make her way to the shore.

Chihiro collapsed on the sandy beach. Heavily breathing, and in unimaginable pain.

Shakily she stood, knowing only a little father till she was back with her real family. Examining her surroundings she realized she was standing under the stairs that lead to Kamiji's boiler room.

"Bud, I have a job for you. You see that rope right there on the steps can you nudge it down to me please," asked Chihiro.

Bud squeaked in response and crawled up to the stairs and did his best to push the rope.

"Just a little more, you got this," Chihiro encouraged. Finally after I few minutes of work on Bud's behalf Chihiro got the rope. She used to lasso it to the rail of the stairs and began to pull herself up. Inch by inch, foot by foot, yard by yard, she made her way up the rope. When she reached the top, she paused exhausted and exhilarated from the climb.

_Ready it or not, here goes nothing_, Chihiro thought as she reached to turn the door knob to the boiler room.

As Chihiro stepped into the boiler she saw Kamiji, still her spidery grandpa and Lin, her 20 year old bossy bug sis, eating dinner and getting ready for a long- nights work.

…

Chihiro stepped into the light and coughed slightly to get their attention. Lin and Kamiji turned away from the conversation and looked towards her. Kamiji dropped his chop- sticks and let his mouth hang wide open. Lin just stared at her a few moments, before slowly saying, "Chihiro, is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me alright"

"Oh. My. God. I can't believe you're here," squealed Lin, running forward to give Chihiro a hug which she gladly excepted.

Kamiji finally recovered from his shock wrapped her in an 8 armed embrace. "So good to see you again Sen. I still am shocked to see you here"

"Yeah, I'm shocked that I'm here too," replied Chihiro (Sen in case you didn't know). "I heard drumming noises coming from the other side and in a flash of light I was back. It got stuck, you know disappearing, but them Bud got me a nut and I survived."

"Uhh. Who's Bud?" asked Lin.

"Oh, sorry. Let me introduce you guys. This little critter on my shoulder is my friend Bud the chipmunk," explained Chihiro. "After Bud helped, we made our way to the bathhouse. When we got there I climbed on under the bridge but accidently fell in then I…"

"Did you fall into the river?" Kamiji asked sharply.

"Well, yes, but…"

"Oh, no, oh, no," muttered Lin.

"What's wrong?" asked Chihiro.

"Sen, that river is cursed all who touch its waters will fall dreadfully ill minutes later. When did fall in?" asked Kamiji.

"Only like 15 min…" Chihiro fainted and blacked out.

…

Chihiro was slipping in between being conscious and unconscious.

While conscious she was aware of people walking around. She identified them as Kamiji and Lin. She could only make out a few parts of what they were saying things like, feed her this, treated Sen with that, or I hope she gets well soon.

Her dreams were pictures of dancing colors and enchanting rainbows with meadows, speckled with pictures of the people she loved. Weaving in and out of all he dreams was a white dragon.

…

Chihiro awoke to a find a wet rag on her forehead and a Lin sitting her beside her looking nervous and excited.

"Good morning sleepy head," said Lin.

"What happened groaned?" Chihiro.

"Let's, you fainted, and you've been out the past two days. And now I'm supposed to feed you this soup, it got magic herbs to give you strength in it," replied Lin. Chihiro groaned and tried to sit up, but Lin pushed her right back. "Oh, no you don't. You are officially confined to this bed for the next two days, you hear me?"

"But Lin, I need to talk to Ha…" Chihiro began, but was unable to finish since Lin shoved a spoonful of soup into her mouth.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I already guested that. You can see him later and pull his hair out then. But now you need to rest."

"Lin, but…"

"No buys. You're sick. And yes I also know what other things you think of Haku, so be good or I'll tell him."


	3. Him Again

(Morning after)

Chihiro yawned and sat up. It was the morning time and all of the bathhouse was asleep. The sunlight was dancing off of the walls of the paper screens.

Curious to explore the bathhouse again, she could not pass down this golden opportunity. Chihiro quietly got up and went to the closet to find something to wear. In the closet there were so horrible ugly salmon colored uniforms and a few others things to wear. Chihiro chose a lilac color uniform to wear, and found a light green strip of fabric to use as a belt. Once dressed and ready to go, she silently rolled up her mat, and crept out of the room, careful not to step on anyone's toes.

Once out of the room Chihiro raced down the stairs to the gardens.

She loved the gardens here. They were so peaceful and had great beauty. Chihiro ran her fingers through the grass and lay back on the ground and looked up at the sky. She really could not believe she was here. After all those years of trying she was finally back.

Chihiro got up again and began walking through the gardens. She smelled each individual flower. Taking the sweet smells, her favorite flower was a lily with silver specks and gold tips. She plucked one these flowers and put in her hair.

Chihiro sighed, she didn't want to leave but she was getting hungry.

She headed back to the bathhouse, ready to raid the kitchen of rice balls. When she got back to the bathhouse, she tiptoed to the lift, and headed up to level four. Chihiro stepped out slowly, being careful not to make the floorboards creak. She made her way down to the kitchen.

Chihiro took in a deep breath, inhaling the delicious smells coming from the food. She smelled spices, sauces, pasta, and soup. Chihiro also thought there was a little pit of pork somewhere in there. Letting her nose guide her, Chihiro headed straight for the top cupboard on the left wall. Eager to eat, she climbed on top of a pile of pots and pans and carefully lowered a box of rice from the pantry. She took the box and headed back to her room, wanting to eat on the balcony area once again.

Once back in her room, Chihiro needed to eat and gather her thoughts. As she gulped down the rice, her mind wandered to the one reason she was here. Haku. When she would see him again, she didn't know. Chihiro wanted to meet him so badly, but she didn't know how to react when she did. She was upset and mad at him for not keeping his promise, but at the same time wanted to give a big hug. As the battle inside her began again she drifted off to sleep.

…...

"Chihiro, Chihiro, wake up," said Lin as she shook Chihiro awake.

"Mom… Just 15 more minutes," grumbled Chihiro as she curled up in a ball.

"Well fine, suit yourself, I only was going to wake you up because it's time for customers, AND, I think you might be able to see Haku later!" said Lin.

"What! What! I'm awake! I'm awake!"

Lin asked, "Do you think you could cover my shift for me. I've got to bring Kamiji his dinner. After that I'll be back to help you. Things work a little differently around here now. For off no one is under a name contract anymore, but we have to say here for ten years before we can leave again."

"That seems like a long time, why not like 2 or 3 years?" asked Chihiro.

"Well I guess you're forgetting that we spirits live forever, so 10 years doesn't seem like a very long time."

"How come Yubaba is alright with you guys not being under a name contract?" asked Chihiro.

"Well, she's not, but since Haku and a few other powerful spirits own part of the bathhouse, Yubaba can't do everything she wants. Anyway, just head down to level two and ask Rosai, you know newt girl, where the mops are. I'll be down to help as soon as I can," replied Lin.

…

Chihiro hurriedly got dressed and rushed down the stairs. Once there Rosai gave her a mop and she got to work. She was cleaning the offices of the owners of the bathhouses. Rosai reminded her repeatedly to be super nice and really polite and call all the owners sir, and mam.

When Chihiro got to the top floor, she took a breath before stepping out of the lift. _Here goes nothing_ she thought, and she stepped through the office doors.

…

The room was breathtaking. It was a calm watery blue with silver specks dancing on the walls. It had a large mahogany desk, sofa, and a seating area. There was artwork on the walls, pictures of nature and wildlife. In the far corner was an open door that led to another room. Overcome curiosity, Chihiro entered the room.

It was a mini apartment. It had a tiny kitchen, bedroom, and living room.

As Chihiro entered the bedroom she was amazed. The bed was white with sky blue pillows. The kitchen was decorated with earthy tones; rocks were set on the walls and floors. In the seating area was a fire place with a mantle above it. Chihiro got closer to the mantle and saw that there was a picture of a dragon and a small girl as the center piece.

Chihiro gasped and took a step back. She knew whose room this was. It all fit, the watery, the calm serene appearance. But what gave it away was he picture on the mantle. Chihiro knew whose room this was. It was Haku's.

Just remembering her job, Chihiro scurried out of the bedroom and hurriedly picked up her mop and started washing.

While Chihiro scrubbed at the floor her mind wandered to the dragon. She remembered a small boy, she originally thought that's what Haku would like again, but now she was not so sure. Chihiro remembered his immense power and she had to remind herself to cautious while around and try not to raise his temper, for she knew what would happen if she did. Haku wasn't a little boy. He was a river spirit, a god, with loads of power. He was respected and feared. Because of his power he was basically able to do whatever he wanted whenever he wanted.

Suddenly Chihiro was aware of someone or something watching her.

Then a voice spoke out to her, "Who are and why are you here?"

Chihiro was unsure if this deep man's voice was Haku's, so she decided to play it safe and be very respectful.

"Sir, I am Chihiro, I came here as a child and I have returned. I am filling in the shift of Lin, a worker of this bathhouse. And I am merely cleaning your office and room so that you will be pleased. Please forgive me if I have offended and done you wrong. I am not familiar with the customs of your world and did not know. Please accept my apology, sir."

The man chuckled and stepped into the light.

…

The man stepped out into the light. It was a young man in his very early twenties. He was tall and muscled with tan skin with broad shoulders. He was handsome. His chiseled features drew her in. He was so handsome. His shiny, jet black, hair came down slightly past his ears. His jaw was sharped and defined giving a look of superiority. But thing that stood out about him was eyes. They were a startling emerald green. They caught the light and were speckled with gold.

Chihiro whispered, "Haku?"


	4. Her Again

…

**(I DON'T OWN SPIRITED AWAY CHARACTERS, PLOT, OR ANYTHING ELSE)**

Haku's POV

_I can't believe she's actually. After all those years of dreaming and thinking about her, she's back. But she is not same Chihiro as before. Well, she has lost her childish features, and grown into a beautiful young woman. She's got to be 17 or 18. She's gorgeous. Her chestnut curls sits on her head and drape over her shoulders. Not only have her looks changed but so has she. She has grown up. She's grown up. Chihiro is no longer that stubborn, well she may still be stubborn, innocent, daring, little girl, I met 8 years ago. She's older now. I guess I'll have to get to know her again to know how she's changed._

End of Haku POV back to Regular POV:

He stared at Chihiro in amazement. This was not the same girl he met 8 years. She was more grown up, and had lost most of her childhood looks. My, it had been a long time since they last saw each other.

"Hello, Chihiro nice to see you again," Haku said.

Chihiro just stood there with her mouth open. She had prepared for the moment they would meet again for ages, and yet now faced with seeing Haku again she was drawing a blank and her body was not responding. He had changed so much, how did she know he still liked her after all these years. She wanted to run up to him, give him a hug, and yet at the same time she wanted to punch him to pulp for not keeping his promise. When the internal battle began again he said,

"Chihiro, I know must be very awkward for you to see me again, let's sit down and catch up a bit. With that he led her into his living quarters. He pulled out a chair for her at his table and stood up to make her some tea.

"Here," Haku said as he handed Chihiro the tea. She took, gripping it, but still said nothing.

"So Chihiro why don't you tell what you've been up the past few years?" he asked

Then Chihiro snapped. She felt all her anger and sadness flow into her at the very moment. How could he act like nothing had happened? How could he just make a conversational tone when they finally saw each other again.

"Why are asking what I've been? Why? Why act like you even care? Why pretend like you're my friend? Why, Haku? Why? Why never keep your promise to me? Why leave me hanging? Why? You answer me and tell me why? You know, I was never the same after coming here, but I always clung to the hope coming back? You were supposed to come and get why didn't you? I ask you why?"

_Oh, boy,_ Haku thought, _this is going to be a long day_.

"Look, Chihiro I know you've had a long day so just relax and let me explain," said Haku.

So Chihiro was silent and Haku began to tell his tale of how after she had left he had gone straight to Yubaba and destroyed his own contract. After that for a few years he was lost. He roamed around through the Spirit World, not quite sure of what to do or where to go. He traveled through all of the different realms learning new magic, becoming more powerful every day. Finally he decided to settle down, and that was when he began to rebuild his river, which now flows through Yutoshi forest. For a few years he rebuilt his bond with the river. But soon he got lonely, so then returned to the bathhouse. By then there were a few powerful spirits, along with Yubaba, running the bathhouse. They all glad, with the exception of Yubaba, to have him take part in the ownership, since he was very powerful and a dragon. From then on he divided his time between the bathhouse and his river.

After Haku shared his story, Chihiro began hers. They talked for hours without stopping. They laughed and grinned, to friends catching up after years of not seeing each other.

Finally Haku said, "It's getting late Chihiro, you should head back to you quarters for the night since you will be leaving tomorrow."

"Haku, I'm not leaving tomorrow, I'm staying for good."

"No you're not, you're leaving," he growled.

"Well, you can't make. I came all this way and I'm going to stay, not even you can make."

"You're leaving tomorrow. It's for your own good. So, stop arguing with me and go to bed and rest, you'll need to enter back through the portal."

"Haku, I told you I'm not leaving. You can't force me too. And by the way I can make my own choices I don't you looking out for me anymore," Chihiro spat.

The two of them were going from simple conversation, to elevating arguments in only a few seconds.

"Look, Chihiro, it for the better if you leave. It's not safe for you here. You of all people should know. I know you don't want to leave, but you have too. And I will force you to go if you won't go willingly," barked Haku. "Now go get some rest. You are leaving in the morning and that's finally," said Haku, agitated that Chihiro wasn't listening to him.

Chihiro shouted back, "Just leave me alone, because right now you're acting like you don't even want me here!"

"Of course I want you here, but you're not safe here."

"I'm not a little girl anymore Haku. I can take care of myself. I don't need you; in fact, I don't even want to be with you if this is how you act all the time."

"Oh really, because I can say I've been watching you in the woods, and your little cave is decorated with pictures of me. You, know, you were wondering why I didn't keep my promise. It wasn't because I couldn't it was because I wouldn't. How could you think some like me could ever want to be friends with a human like you! You're disgusting polluters. You specifically are ugly and mean! I helped because I felt sorry for you, not because I like," shouted Haku.

Judged by the look of a broken heart on Chihiro's face he had done his job. He didn't want to hurt, but if it was the only way to make her go back and keep her safe, then he would do it, no matter how much it pained him.

As tears ran down Chihiro's face, she thought about what he just said was heart- broken.

Acting on impulse, Chihiro, upset and angry, did one thing she never thought she'd do.

She slapped Haku right across the face with as much force as she could muster.

"Thanks Haku. You really made my day, see you around."

Before Haku could even recover from the shock her slap brought him she was gone. She ran out the door and down the halls.

What had he done, he had hurt her and accomplished nothing. He sat back in his chair and sighed, boy would today be a long day.

…

Surprised by her actions Chihiro ran down the stairs and out of the bathhouse.

Where would she go now? Who could she turn to now that one of the people she most loves hates her?

As the skies thundered, it came to her. It was time to pay her Granny a visit.


	5. Swamp Bottom

**Authors note- **_**u guys might not exactly like this chapter, but it leads into better parts of the story and is necessary… please review and tell me what u think.. that way I know sort of what you guys like to see in a story…**_

_**Review and tell me what you want to see in this story… b/c this chapter might not work I need you guys to let me know if it doesn't.. it doesn't work then I'll rewrite and try to include ur ideas!**_

_**From- Author**_

………

After deciding to go to Zeniba, Chihiro ran to Kamiji and Lin asking for money for train tickets. Judging by the look on her face Lin didn't question Chihiro about why she was taking such a sudden leave, but she had a pretty good idea. It looked Chihiro had met her stupid dragon again, and things had not gone so smoothly. She was going to beat that lizard to pulp.

…

Chihiro sat on the train heading for Swamp Bottom. She stared out the window at the rain. She was gratefully that Lin and Kamiji hadn't questioned her. She was still in shock at what she did and at what Haku had said. A tear ran down Chihiro's cheek as she thought about what Haku said to her. He didn't want her here. She was a nuisance, luggage, just another thing to lug around. Haku hated her, he called her ugly.

Her thoughts continued on like this until she reached her stop.

Once off the train she ran all the way to Zeniba's cottage, tears sliding down her face as she ran.

When Chihiro got there, Zeniba was standing on the porch with warm towels ready.

She drew the shivering girl close in her arms muttering "there there" repeatedly. Zeniba knew it would take a few cups of strong tea to calm Chihiro down and get her to tell them story.

Once Chihiro was warm and cozy, she began to tell Zeniba and No face her tale. She started at the beginning and went on till the end. Chihiro and Zeniba talked and talked, having many Grandmotherly moments together. Finally it was late and Chihiro went to bed.

Afterwards Zeniba and No face talked. Zeniba had expected something like this to happen. She knew that one day Chihiro would be hurt but she didn't think today was the true day.

…Chihiro slept for hours, waking up late in the afternoon the next day. Chihiro put on a white silk dress Zeniba had laid out for her and a few pearls to bring the look up. Like every girl, when she looked her best, she felt her best, something Zeniba was aware of. She went into the tiny bathroom and cleaned up for the day; washing her face, body, and hair, styling her hair, placing a tiny of make- up, and scrubbing every inch of her grimy body. Once freshened up and washed Chihiro made her to the kitchen for breakfast. There was some toast and porridge out with a note saying that Granny (Zeniba) and No Face were going to the market for supplies and would be back in a few hours, just in time for dinner. Along with the note was a list of chores for Chihiro to do. Zeniba knew only too well that if Chihiro's mind was allowed to wonder she would become upset and hurt all over again. Not wanting to feel any more pain Chihiro set out to complete the long to- do list.

Some of the chores were easy like:

Wash the dishes

Make the beds

Dust the furniture

Water and weed the garden

And stuff like that. But some of the other chores were more difficult like…

Use the ladder to climb onto the roof and rake down the leaves, then collect the leaves and boil them till they turn blue. Place them in a pickle jar.

Go out and find a wazi bug (to find a picture look in the attic for the book on bug spirits), catch it force it to take you to the fire flower. Collect nectar from the fire flower, but be very careful not to let it touch your skin because if it does then you'll have a very nasty burn.

And so on. Chihiro's day was spent going down the long list of chores completing each one with a few snack breaks and a lunch break in between.

Finally Chihiro settled down to complete her last chore, it was to go through the attic and find anything that interested her. Chihiro thought this was more of a pass time because it seemed like Zeniba had been running out of ideas.

Chihiro trudged up to the attic and began to attack the piles and piles of junk and treasures trying to find useful things. She came upon and old trunk full of ball gowns, fancy hats, and jewels. She couldn't resist. She began a fashion show, dressing up in every combination imaginable, just as she had done when she was little.

Eventually Chihiro became tired of trying on all the clothes and got back to work taking the chore seriously. After another hour or so of searching the attic Chihiro found something she thought was amazing.

It was a necklace, a simple gold chain with charms hanging down from it on all sides. The charms were lockets, fruits, cameras, magical creatures, shields, daggers, and even a small bag looking thing. Chihiro twirled the necklace around in her hand, placing it in her pocket to remember to ask Zeniba where she got it.

It was late, and she heard keys jingle and the front door open, Chihiro quickly tidied the attic up and rushed down stairs to greet No Face and her Granny.

…

Over a dinner of sweet rolls and stew Zeniba told Chihiro about their day at the market place. It was always fun to go to the market she said, you know to hear the gossip and see and smell amazing wonders. As Zeniba babbled on about her and No face's day, Chihiro's mind wandered, and then she remembered the necklace in her pocket.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Chihiro said. "Today while I was cleaning the attic I came across this necklace. I was wondering where you got and what it is. I really like it, it's so beautiful," muttered Chihiro.

"Ahh, yes, my golden locket. Now where was that in the attic, I haven't seen it in ages," said Zeniba, "it was given to me by a magician a while back, I helped him out of a tricky spot with a lion and wolf spirit. You see it is a magic necklace. If you touch the item and say the right words then the item will before you. For instance take the bag for example, if you were to touch and say the word Luggage, then the bag would appear full sized in your hands. Go on try it."

Chihiro said the 'magic' words and sure enough in her hands appeared an old fashion traveling bag, one with lots of pockets and compartments.

Zeniba said, "That bag is not only a bag but has practically limitless space, as long as the item you want to put in it isn't too wide all your stuff will fit. Also the fruit and food looking charms give you food, and the tree like pendant, provides you with shelter. Not all of the charms make something appear, some can command a small amount of magic, while others are for protection, or invisibility, things that. The dagger and shield are life size. To learn all the trigger words for the charms just touch that book and say trigger and it will tell you anything you want to know."

"Wow. That's amazing. It's beautiful and deadly. Just wow," said Chihiro.

"Chihiro, dear, would you like to have? "

"No, no, Granny, I wouldn't want to take that away from you. It is so precious."

"Nonsense dear, I insist you take it. It is not much use for me anymore and something tells me soon you'll be glad you accepted my gift. No buts Chihiro, the necklace is all yours."

Chihiro stammered respectful thanks, still in shock that Zeniba wanted to give such a rare and precious magical item.

Zeniba reached across the table and attached the locket around Chihiro's neck.

"Now dear," she said, "I think its best that we all go and get some sleep. There will be plenty of time to talk in the morning."

"Okay… Night Granny, night No face," Chihiro said with a yawn, as she headed to her room.

…

(This is Haku's POV)

Chihiro has been gone for 2 days now, and I was beginning to get nervous. After Chihiro slapped me and stormed out of my room, I had headed on down to where Lin and Kamiji worked only to find Chihiro wasn't there either. I tried to weasel Chihiro's whereabouts out of Lin but she wasn't budging, she didn't even turn her head when I mentioned a pay raise. Talk about loyal, sheesh, Lin is one good friend, well except for the fact that she yelled at me at the top of her lungs for an hour on Chihiro's behalf, for making her upset.

I ran my fingers through my hair trying to think of where she might go and then it hit me. Of course! How had I not realized it before, what was the one other place she had loved ones and friends? Where did her 'Granny' live? How had he not seen it? It all fit, the train and all, Chihiro went to Zeniba!

_**BACK TO REGULAR POV AND BACK TO CHIHIRO**_

Chihiro awoke to smells of eggs and bacon coming from the kitchen. She quickly got up and washed and readied herself. Laid out for her was one of the dresses she had wanted to play dress up in the day before but was too afraid to touch and ruin its beauty. It was light purple with crystals sewn into make in glimmer. It was gorgeous! She pulled the dress over her head. Seeing that it was slightly too short, she slipped on a pair of leggings and a belt to make it appear less fancy. Chihiro looked into the mirror admiring herself. The dress captured her curves and gave her a look of royalty. It was fitted with long sleeves. It practically looked like a long shirt on her. Once she had made her outfit a bit more "**Chihiro**_ish_", she hopped out of her room and went to breakfast.

"Morning, dear," said Granny, "how did you sleep last night?"

"Fine, thank you, and you?"

"Perfectly… No Face is out in the woods trying to find me a few herbs and plants I need for a spell. Help yourself to some eggs and bacon, don't worry this didn't come from a 'human' pig."

As Chihiro gobbled down her breakfast, Zeniba told her their plans for the day. First they would work in the garden, then make lunch, eat, tidy the house… And more and more. Overall the day sounded okay so Chihiro went along with it.

**BACK TO HAKU'S POV**

As soon as I figured out where Chihiro was I was off. Swamp Bottom was a while from here so it would take a few hours to get there. As I changed into my dragon form I thought _here I come, Chihiro. I'm so sorry, but you can't hide from me. I'll always find you. Make way here I come to take you __**home**__._

(Here's something to think about… what do u think Haku means by "home"? does he means the human world or the bathhouse?)

**BACK TO CHIHIRO'S POV**

After a lunch of fish and rice Zeniba said I could go explore the forest. Excited, I put on a pair of boots, and a heavy jacket so I could climb the trees. I wore my new necklace Zeniba gave me.

I wandered around the edges of the forest for about 30 minutes before deciding which tree to climb. It was an old oak tree, with lots of branches perfect for climbing. It was hovering slightly over a river. Fabulous, great climbing speckled with danger, just how she liked it!

With that thought she started to climb.

…...

Chihiro climbed for what seemed like hours until she reached the top. As she sat on the highest branch, she sighed, this was the life. Relaxing, climbing, being in nature, and more. Chihiro looked out at the horizon as the sun was setting, a beautiful watercolor of pinks and purples and oranges. You could see for miles and miles from up here. It was so peaceful, it made her smile.

…

Haku finally made to Swamp Bottom. As he was flying over the forest, something high in a tree caught his eye. He decided to land there and check it out.

He landed a few yards away from a tree that sat on the river bank leaning towards the rushing waters. On one of branches sat none other than Chihiro. She was wearing a jacket, boots, leggings, and a sparkly dress/ shirt. She looked remarkable.

Haku silently swung himself onto the only branch above hers.

Chihiro unaware of his presence sighed and took deep breath looking out at the sunset.

Haku understood why she loved tree climbing; it was relaxing and the view was very rewarding.

Ready to make his move, Haku made a loud hooting sound and hit Chihiro on the back (pay back for the slap).

She gasped and fell forward into the rushing waters.

…

But Haku was quicker than that, he fluidly caught her and landed on the ground.

"Haku, you idiot!" screamed Chihiro as she kicked and thrashed at him. "How dare you?" she growled. Chihiro scratched at Haku and said, "Put me down! Put me down, you jerk!" "You moron, put me down!" Chihiro screamed as she struggled against his iron like hold.

"Chihiro, Chihiro, come down. I was only having a bit of fun. Did you really think I would let you fall? Geese, I thought you knew me better that that. Anyway I suggest you stop struggling and kicking against me, because you're not going anywhere," Haku said as he swung Chihiro bridal style into his arms.

…

Haku walked with Chihiro in his arms for a few minutes trying to calm her down. Finally his patience wore off. He had so kind to her and she kept treating him like crap.

He had given her this and that back at the bathhouse in his room.

He had let her slap him.

Oooh she was going to get it!

Haku lost it!

"Chihiro, shut up!" he growled, "and stop struggling your not going anywhere! Behave! Be quiet, and do as I say."

Chihiro, of course, hated him at the moment, so she only struggled and kicked him more and yelled louder.

Then Chihiro managed to kick him hard. Real hard. In an area that should never be kicked. Then she let out another ear- splitting scream.

He was fed up with her. He didn't care about anything but teaching Chihiro a lesson. A lesson she won't forget. Haku let his dragon instincts take over. And felt the tiny bit blackness in his heart expand, as he was about to hurt the person he cared about most.

…

He used magic on her something, he had never done before in fear of hurting, but at this point he didn't care. He used a binding charm on her and used a holding spell to glue her lips together.

Once she stopped everything she was doing, he felt a bit of triumph.

"Look at you now Chihiro, you're so helpless. Maybe this will teach you to mess with me. You better watch it, I may be your friend, but I'm not afraid to use my powers against you.

Chihiro's chocolate brown eyes were storms of fury.

Then she punched me in the jaw. My powers had failed but how.

Taken by surprise I overcame my shock and kept a firm grip on Chihiro as I pondered the possibilities of what had caused my magic to fail. Then I saw it barely visible underneath Chihiro's dress. It was a golden necklace with charms in it. It was covered in foreign magic; mainly protective spells, and a bit of Zeniba's power too.

Now that I saw I could bind her with magic, I resulted to the old fashion way.

"Bind her, gag her, and silence her all," I muttered, and then ropes appeared out my feet.

Here goes nothing I thought, I didn't want to do this to her, but I needed her to be still and cooperate, but since she would listen to me, I had to abide by these measures. I needed her to be safe, and if it meant binding her so she would obey me I would do it.

While Chihiro screamed and scratched at me I got to work using magic to loosely the ropes around Chihiro without her noticing. Finally when finished with weaving the rope. I pulled it really tight, squeezing her which got her attention.

She was silent for a few moments taken in what I had done to her before angrily shouting, "What are you doing to me Haku? You moron head! I demand you untie and take me back to Zeniba's. I demand it right now, you jerk!"

Her struggles died down as she was not even able to move her legs, only her neck and above, but her screaming got louder and louder and louder.

Finally when I couldn't take it anymore, I gave her the choice either shut- up or I'd silence her myself. Being rebellious, she shouted more, her voice dominating the clearing we were in. So just like I had bound her, I gagged her.

I tore a piece of her my kimono off and stopped in her mouth. To keep her from spitting it back out I used my belt to tie it and silence her completely.

There. Done. Chihiro was bound and silenced and soon I would take her to where she would be safe.

**Authors note- Sorry if you guys didn't like this chapter as much, but I always felt that Haku had a bit of a bad boy in him. So I played it up to create some drama… why can't u have Haku and Chihiro fall away from each other and then get back together.**

**Again sorry if this chapter was sort of out of the blue but my author instincts told this is what to write if I want the rest of the story go along how I planned. **

**Please review and tell what you think about this chapter, because if you don't the whole Haku Chihiro part I will gladly change it for my readers!**

**Thnx- the author**


	6. Claws

**Haku's POV**

I had walked with Chihiro, bound and silenced, in my arms for miles. I was afraid that if I flew with her in her bound form she would fall off and I would not be able to catch her in time. So I walked, and walked, and walked, and walked. For hours I carried Chihiro walking towards the one place I knew she would be safe, not the human world for she would only try to come back, not the bathhouse, it has too many powerful dangerous spirits coming through. Neither of those places would do, so I was taking her to the one place I could think of, the one place she'd never been. My home, I was going to take Chihiro to my river palace. There she would be safe and sound. I would be free to go about my business knowing she was safe and in the care of my servants.

Chihiro finally fell asleep. Tired, worn out, and hurt, she closed her eyes and went to the world of dreams. I longed to have her in my arms and kiss and hug her and tell everything was alright. But I couldn't. I had hurt deeply and for all I knew she might never forgive me. Careful not to awake, I muttered a few spells and at once the ropes and cloth dropped from her and onto the ground. I picked her up and began a long distance transportation spell to my palace.

We arrived in my room in a matter of minutes. I told my butler that I would be with him to give him instructions in a few minutes. I went to a room several doors down from mine. It had a tiny kitchen bedroom and living area. I quickly thought of all necessities Chihiro might need. I stocked the kitchen with food and drinks, and I summoned some books, art supplies, and a few other things to keep her occupied. I gently laid Chihiro on the giant fluffy bed and she sighed in her sleep. She looked so peaceful just lying there.

I crept out of the room and locked the door behind, I didn't want to be, but knowing Chihiro she would try to bolt out of here the minute she woke up.

I ascended the stairs and crossed the foyer ready to give my butler instructions. I told him to send May, one my maids up stairs to take care of Chihiro when she awoke. He was to give Chihiro anything she asked for, except for something that she could use to bring harm to herself or to escape.

I silently went up the staircase to my room for a good night's sleep. I didn't like keeping Chihiro prisoner here, but it was the only way to keep her safe.

With that Haku drifted off to sleep.

…

BACK TO REGULAR POV

Chihiro woke up in a white bed with light blue covers. She was in a colorful room. It had a kitchen, bathroom, closet, desk and sitting area with some things on the desk. Other than that it was empty.

She began to panic. How did she get here? What had happened? Then she remembered, Haku hated her, so he must have brought her here.

Quietly she crept towards the door of the room. She opened, and backed out of the room. She turned around to close the door, and backed away. As she was turning around she banged her head on another person's. It was Haku. So he had brought her here.

Fury over took her and she quickly darted out of the way before he could grab and ran down the hall.

The chase began. Chihiro scrambled through the rooms trying to find a place to hide. She found a closet in a purple decorated room.

…

Haku recovered from the shock of seeing Chihiro and realized the maid had forgotten to lock the door. Urgghh he thought, great now I have to catch her. He began the chase.

Haku yelled at the servants! Find Chihiro he growled. Aware of what she was capable of doing, Haku began frantically running in and out of the rooms turning that upside down looking for her.

He looked everywhere before coming to last hallway of the palace that only held three rooms. This is it he thought, if she wasn't he didn't know where she was.

Worried, he entered the first room, Chihiro wasn't there.

Anxious, he entered the second, Chihiro wasn't there.

Angry at Chihiro, he entered the last room, and began to search it.

He tore the place up. He let his (dragon) claw slide into his fingers tips. He began the search. Haku literally ripped the place up. Ruined the curtains, bed, and walls, while he was checking the sitting area, he heard something move. His hearing pin pointed it and he saw something hiding in the closet.

Haku crept towards the now shaking Chihiro who had never seen him this mad before. In one motion he swung the door open. Caught by surprise Chihiro's drives kicked in, she leaped out of the way just in time sending Haku smashing into the wall.

Then Haku whirled around at Chihiro and he lunged.

Haku had his claws out stretched as dove for Chihiro.

He took one swipe at her, attempting to grab her in his arms.

He missed.

But not completely, Haku heard Chihiro let out a cry, he whirled around, with his eyes full of concern.

Acknowledging that he wanted to know what had happened Chihiro showed him. She had hand on her left cheek. When she removed it, Haku saw what had happened. Her hand was covered in bright red and more was running down her face and neck. I knew what the red stuff was, her blood. Blood was pouring out her face, it came from 3 long sharp scratches, identical to my claws. I raised my hand and saw that it too was coated in blood, Chihiro's blood.

Chihiro's face wore a mask of hurt and anger. But her eyes were filled with tears. Though, through upsetness, and fury, one emotion dominated her; fear.

Chihiro was full of a new found fear. A fear of me.


End file.
